


Breaking Down The Cold

by Semi_Weird_Shipper



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Accident encounter, And i will go down with this ship, Cute, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Healing wounds, Hurt/Comfort, I am NOT afraid to write these things!, M/M, Rare Pairings, Returned favor, Sacrifice, Saving lives, Sharing cables, Simple touches, Size Difference, Suspense, Unexpected Events, cuddling for warmth, mentioned interfacing, nothing sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: A Bumblebee x Breakdown story. Don't like? Simple. Don't read!Unknowingly Bumblebee and Breakdown go out to investigate the same energon signal in the same snowy plains. However, while they are fighting, a little accident happens and Breakdown finds himself deciding whether or not he wants to help the bot who just saved his life.





	Breaking Down The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this idea came to me. It just did. And I don't know why nobodies done this pairing before! It actually was pretty fun to write ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Note to MatrixDream who was a big help in supporting me with ideas: Thank you so much for your support! This was really fun to write, and you really helped encourage me to go through with it! I hope you update your own stories soon XD
> 
> To everyone else, I hope you enjoy reading and comment if ya like! I'm not afraid to write more if I have to B)

"Optimus, we are picking up a faint energon signal coming from there," Ratchet pointed up at his screen, tapping on a few buttons to enlarge the map, "It's far away, but attainable."

Optimus Prime came walking up, his proud blue optics looking up at the screen. "Is it obtainable in sufficient amounts or may one team member go by themselves?" he asked, knowing that any energon they had been able to find was only in very small portions, plus it was morning and the children had just been dropped off at school so they had all day.

Ratchet typed in a few random calculations and hummed, optics focused on the screen. "I believe it's passable enough that one team member may go by themselves, that is, if it _is_ even energon that my radar is projecting." He turned and nodded at the leader.

"Understood," Optimus read over the coordinates and prepared to instruct a ground bridge. Normally he would go on these short, little missions himself, but right now he had other priorities to talk over with Ratchet. Ever since Wheeljack had shown up, things had turned into a real handful, especially since all the dramatic stuff with Dreadwing happened.

"Bumblebee, randevu back to base," Optimus instructed over his commlink patiently, "There is a energon reading I need you to investigate."

On the other end of the line there was a happy buzz and some static. Optimus would smile if he was meant to do so, but instead he just kept on a stoic look and told the small yellow scout to be careful as he returned back to base. Then he ended the link and talked over some more data checkings with Ratchet, hoping that this energon sighting might, in some Primus gifting way, be a hit of improvement.

It didn't take but about ten minutes for Bumblebee to show up to the base. Usually he was the last member back from dropping the kids off- which was a sign that he must be excited to go on a mission now. The yellow bot came walking in, his sweet optics spinning in simple adventuring wonder as he beeped a question.

"Wyoming," Ratchet answered and stood in front of the ground bridge controls, "It is a rather frigid state so you may need to travel at a slower pace. Do not rush yourself, Bumblebee, my radars haven't picked up any decepticon signals so you should be fine."

Bumblebee lifted his servos and made a rolling buzzing sound, his door wings slightly lifting in excitement as they ached to transform along with the rest of him.

"Through the impact of snow, our channels may be complicated to connect with each other, so if you do come across trouble, fall back and use your emergency back up channel. I or one of the other team members will assist you as soon as we can," Optimus explained.

Bumblebee buzzed an affirmative that he understood and would do _exactly_ as Optimus told him to if there was trouble. He was mostly just excited to go on a mission by himself. It had been a long time since he ever got to do something by himself and he felt especially good about it right now.

"Very good," Optimus bowed his head slightly.

Ratchet accessed the ground bridge and confirmed, "I have set the coordinates as close to the premises as I could get them. From there you should be able to locate it yourself."

Bumblebee nodded and transformed, giving his engine a firm revv. "Good luck, Bumblebee," Optimus Prime said before watching the scout take off into the swirly vortex. Until he was gone.

When Bumblebee's wheels met the ice cold and snow plowed road leading away from Jackson, he shivered and beeped. It was _freezing_. Even the clouds seemed to chitter as snow blew from them like the eager little frost flakes they were. It was pretty bad. Bumblebee couldn't see within fifty feet away and the signal was tainted. Surrounding him were endless white fields lined with large, thick mountains, heavy, dark clouds above that were littering the ground with their softly frozen tears, and the slippery road below him.

Giving his rear-view mirrors a few curious twists, Bumblebee confirmed to himself that this road was very much deserted. Figures. Even he thought it was highly dangerous to drive out here. Anyone could make one slip going just thirty miles an hour and still wind up in a bizarre car tumble. That's why snow and driving don't go good together. But Bumblebee was on a mission and he wasn't turning back now.

The little bot checked his scanner and repeated the coordinates over and over to himself. He was a mile away from the exact location Ratchet said the energon was at. Bumblebee could see the red dot pulsing on his radar and made a beeline to get there as quickly as possible.

The cold didn't bother him so much as the slippery road did. He had a healthy system and could regulate his functions to a more minor setting and keep warm more than long enough to survive through this icy wasteland. He even turned on his internal heater- a splendid gift from the human vehicle mode he had chosen, and made use of the persistent humm of his engines. Bumblebee was able to drive up to thirty-five to forty miles per hour before slowing down when he felt necessary. The road was slick and sometimes rough with frozen ice and thick snow, and he'd have to be careful.

Then before he knew it, the beeping on his scanner grew louder and his radar buzzed with its own level of excitement. Bumblebee checked it out and looked ahead to pinpoint the source of the energon reading.

There was a large, old warehouse standing lonely and abandoned in the middle of the snowy field. It was ancient looking, metal plates missing, and giant holes gouged through it in several different areas. The roof seemed to sag inwardly like a giant had been setting upon it for centuries. It was dusted over with snow making color details and direct address impossible to determine.

Bumblebee chirred and transformed once he had driven close enough on the road to maintain a safe walking distance. The snow, at most, came up to the tops of his peds and built up his legs as he trotted through the cold substance. The building was a mere forty feet away; perfect traveling distance for his body not to lock up and chitter.

Bumblebee's systems went crazy with data, popping up warnings like balloons, constantly complaining about the very near energon sighting and freezing atmosphere. He ignored them with simple checks and buzzed in curiosity as he stopped upon the large garage door of the warehouse. He didn't want to be rude and just break in, but this place didn't seem to have any form of constructive life inside so he figured he was okay.

Beeping, Bumblebee stepped around the front of the large building and went for the gigantic hole in its side. It looked as if another garage door had been there, and maybe even a few diesel trucks, but it was caved in now. It looked like Bulkhead might have even punched through it with one of his destructive wrecking balls. Bumblebee beeped a laugh and stepped inside.

The wide space that presented itself to the newcomer was very dark and grey. Old crates and boxes were piled here and there along with upturned tables and shattered hanging lights that dangled loosely from the ceiling. Funky letters, that Bumblebee could not read, were written in spray paint all over the scratched up walls. There were piles of debris and rubble from collapsing holes and roof tops.

Bumblebee wowed the freakishly intimidating sight and spun his optics around. He finally let his processor click back forward and walked inside some more, now searching around for the energon source. Snow stuck to his frame but he didn't mind. It would soon melt away and he would be fine.

Optics scanning the room, Bumblebee suddenly felt his networks and radar flicker with static, muffling the energon pulse. He groaned in aggravation and tried resetting the link, trying to regain full control over his settings, but it wasn't working. The building and hefty snowfall was too dense. It was blocking everything that he initially needed. Bumblebee simply dropped his arms in frustration before continuing his random search party. Frag the tracker. He could do this himself.

Bumblebee shoved boxes around with his peds and flipped over placks and crates, looking through the giant bowls of messes. There wasn't anything interesting in reach yet, but he still had a hundred or so feet of scavenging to do.

Just as he was about half way through the building, Bumblebee saw it. Out of the corner of his baby blues. A sparkle of beautiful blue energon. His door wings flickered and he chirped, turning around and heading over to the glowing orbs.

"Well what do we have here?" a deep, tough voice said from nearby behind.

Bumblebee paused and waited a moment, listening for any approaching footsteps over the loud howl of the blizzard raging outside. He didn't wait too long however, activating his guns and swiftly whipping around, pointing them at the intruder.

No doubt. That teasing, playful yet decepticon fumed voice was none other than _Breakdown_. He stood a mere twenty feet away, arms and servos completely lifeless beside his sides. There was a less than friendly smirk across those orange face plates and a certain type of mischievousness played inside that one yellow optic.

"If it isn't the little autobot scout," Breakdown shrugged his shoulders and broadened his smirk, servo transforming into his giant metal hammer, "Too bad this'll be easier than I'd like it to be. I always loved to have a little _fun_ before I disown my enemies. Guess you're the lucky one."

Bumblebee's optics were far from wavered and he took a step forward, making a loud, fearless buzz. He said something about not being _little,_ and taking on this giant brute all by himself without letting it be easy. He glared even more when the blue decepticon merely snorted at him and held his tank.

"Come on, little bot," Breakdown lifted his servos like this fight would be a complete waste of time, "You know you can't win against me. So why don't you just drive away home to your little wimpy autobot friends. I'm sure they'd love to patch you up after I'm done playing with you."

Bumblebee beeped something along the lines of, _'I don't care. Bring it on.'_

"With pleasure," Breakdown began charging forward, lifting his hammer back in the frosty air, preparing to swing it forward.

Bumblebee made a few shots at the large mech's frame but it didn't do anything to stop him in the least, so he quickly dodged to the side. Bumblebee did a flip and landed in a kneeling position, looking back over his shoulder just in time to see Breakdown swing at nothing other than open air. He buzzed aggressively and stood up, taking a few more shots.

Breakdown growled, the small electrical shots not doing anything more than giving him an annoying tickle. He looked around for weak spots, hoping that if he charged again then maybe he could force the little bot back into the wall and then punch him. "Is that really all you got? Ticklish autobot blasters?" he toyed, smile degrading, "Why don't you try using your fists instead?"

Bumblebee continued to shoot at the decepticon as he started running after him again, this time from a new angle. He concentrated on hitting Breakdown in the spots he knew would hurt worst and began mindlessly running to the side. The shots endlessly spouted out of his blasters making a loud shooting sound that bothered the walls.

"Maybe that way I won't have to hammer you into pieces," Breakdown swung forward, his plan working as he jumped in front of the little bot, trapping him against the wall. His stomps made the ground shake and crack, everything tumbling in time with his massive beat.

Bumblebee barely missed the blow aimed for his helm when he was pushed against the wall, ducking his helm down just in time for it to smash right past him. A loud crash happened right beside his audios and he cringed, now listening to the alarming crackle of gravel falling apart. He buzzed and shot at the blue mech's tank causing him to grunt and stumble back a few feet. From there, Bumblebee rolled against the wall, away from the decepticon, and began running for the energon.

Breakdown shook his helm and caught sight of the fleeing autobot, laughing and chuckling a hearty, "Whoa, not so fast now. You're taking all the fun outta' this if you do it that way."

Bumblebee tried running faster when he heard the loud and demanding foot crashes happening from behind. He deactivated his blasters for more stability and tried working his body to the maximum. Through every one of his own steps, he could hear Breakdown's as well and that unsettled plenty of nerves inside his tank making it harder to jump and skip over crates.

The sight of the autobot tumbling over the random objects gave Breakdown a splendid idea. Reaching down to grab one of the large wooden crates, Breakdown continued chasing the bot until his peds found the right ground to stop and throw the crate forward.

"Bzzzit!" Bumblebee shouted as he was hit quite harshly on the back, the force of the object hitting him causing him to tumble forward. He tripped over some cardboard boxes and squealed as the rough and unforgiving ground met him front first, and he went scraping right across it, hitting his arms and shoulders on other wooden crates.

Breakdown jumped over the pile of garbage and ran toward the energon, believing that the autobot would be immobile for a few kliks. There wasn't that much energon so hopefully he could just grab and go. Breakdown chuckled to himself and slowed down before the glowing crystals, feeling pride and triumphing once again for his accomplishments.

Bumblebee audibly groaned, beeping painfully as he began to set up. He reset his optical field and tried ridding the processor ache he was receiving. He shook the dust and boards off of him, scowling as he looked up at the big decepticon before freezing in horror at what he saw.

The ceiling was cracking, heavy dust and chunks of debris crumbling down to the floor. The crack was big and growing like a frozen pond hit by a solid force, crawling up the wall and breaking apart in the middle of the ceiling... Right above Breakdown.

Bumblebee lifted his servo up and beeped shrilly, trying to tell the decepticon to move before the building fell on top of him.

Breakdown only laughed, not even looking back at the pitiful autobot, only a few steps away from the energon. "Nice try," his loud voice boomed with sarcasm, "Too bad I don't listen to whiny autobot scouts- especially ones who can't even talk."

Bumblebee bubbled with anger until the sudden feeling of the walls shaking caused his processor to over panic. He looked up. The ceiling was falling apart! The bricks and large boards were caving in, the metal rods giving out. And Breakdown was right below it!

Bumblebee stood up and squeaked, trying to tell the big brute that the building was collapsing. But he wasn't listening! The decepticon just kept walking to the energon like nothing in the world mattered. Bumblebee heaved beeps of frustration and looked back around for an escape route, and saw the reason why the building was even breaking apart in the first place.

The hole in the wall- the one _Breakdown_  had made- was forming a spider web of anonymous and large cracks spiraling everywhere. Ugh! Stupid, Primus dammed, wreckless fraggin' wreckers...

Bumblebee tried once again to warn the decepticon but it proved useless for he just wouldn't listen. Now beeping in fear, Bumblebee thought about what Optimus would do in a position like this. Of course the boss would want him to call the base first before anything else, but right now was a serious life or death situation. Bumblebee didn't have _time_ for calls.

The small yellow bot lifted his helm and clenched his fists, feeling stupid for what he was planning to do.

Breakdown had just begun to pick up the energon when a piece of rock hit him on the helm. He made a confused sound and looked up, his optic getting filled with dust and snow.... Oh frag...

The building was falling apart.

Breakdown barely had time to stand back up straight when a powerful force pushed him sideways and sent him nearly flying into the floor. Then the ceiling fell. Rocks, bricks, pipes and boards endlessly piled up in the spot he had just been standing. Breakdown rubbed his helm and quickly looked up, seeing a small glimpse of yellow before it was completely buried in rubble. Only the sound of a frightened beep could be heard before it was overcome by crashing building sounds.

Then it stopped. Everything was silent.

Breakdown sat up, his spark pounding as he stared, mouth slightly agape. The autobot scout had... _saved_ him?

The large pile of warehouse remains sat before the x-wrecker, leaving a nicely shaped hole in the roof and part ways through the wall. Half the building was now destroyed while the other half was still weakly standing. And somewhere underneath all that mess was a very brave mech.

Breakdown grunted as he stood up, rocks and small flakes of snow falling off his armor. The energon, no doubt, had been smashed beneath all the rubble, along with the small yellow bot. Breakdown knew, now that he didn't have anything to suspect anymore, he should just leave and go home... But something was keeping him frozen in place.

It was like the icy world outside was blistering the blue mech, not allowing him to move, his processor blank with thought. Breakdown couldn't help but to feel... _amazed_ at what Bumblebee did- risking his very own life to save his. It was very flabbergasting and _ridiculous_ , but Breakdown actually found himself also feeling a little bit... bad.

Bumblebee was still under there, unmoving, silent, crushed beneath heavily large layers of the stuff that would have crushed Breakdown instead.

Why were autobots always so nice?

Breakdown remembered when he had been captured by MECH and Bulkhead had saved him. At that time he felt such pride and thankfulness, and to this day he still felt it and would be willing to help Bulkhead out should he need it- as a returned favor. Well this situation was quite the same except the autobot had taken the fall instead of leaving him behind.

Breakdown couldn't leave... he wouldn't.

Walking over to the pile of remains, Breakdown kneeled down and started pushing some of the debris away. It crumbled down to the sides and piled elsewhere while the wrecker continued to dig through it. There was a lot of junk piled up. Breakdown fretted that it might be too much to move in time.

To make things faster, he used his hammer to hit the top couple layers of debris off, not caring as it splattered across the floor in all directions. He used his other servo to push the bottom layers aside as he walked forward, clearing the small wall of debris aside until he saw a little yellow arm. Breakdown stopped and transformed his hammer back into his servo and knelt down to grab the scout's servo. The tiny thing was cold and lifeless causing the wrecker to fret a little more.

Breakdown tried pulling on the autobot’s only visible limb but he wouldn't budge. Huffing and looking up, he noticed the large mass setting on top of what must of been the bot's lower body and stood up to push the rock away. He then bent back down and brushed away the remaining rock to reveal Bumblebee's backside. From there he slipped his big servos in and gripped the bot by his sides, pulling up and out.

Bumblebee's body was easy to lift, but very unmoving and cold. When Breakdown finally got the bot lifted enough, he cringed. There were scrapes covering nearly every inch of Bumblebee's small body, his helm had a big crack in it and energon was pouring out like a leaky water hose. There were a few dents in different areas, and he appeared to be bleeding somewhere on his lower back.

From disgust, Breakdown almost dropped the little bot, but decided that he would help him since... Bumblebee _did_ save his life. Plus, being Knockout's assistant, he had some knowledge of what to do as of now.

Carrying the bot over to the side of the building that was still intact, Breakdown laid him down on the floor and knelt down. The crack across the top of Bumblebee's helm was very nasty, the way it split open and bled. Breakdown didn't have anything for _that_ , sadly, so he turned the bot over and looked at his back. Damaged wires and a sharp indentation across his lower hip. He could fix that with a small welding device he had in his subspace, but he didn't know what else to do.

Breakdown sighed. He really hated feeling like this; feeling the scratchy urge to return the favor. Why did Bee think he needed to save him? Especially when it almost got him offlined. For a moment, as Breakdown dragged the device over the many small wounds, he believed Bumblebee really was offline, permanently. He touched his arm and noticed that the bot was very, very cold. His temperature was quickly matching the freezing wasteland outside.

Frag.

Breakdown quickly finished his welding before setting back on his knees and pressing his commlink. "Breakdown to base. Come in Knockout," he said, but only heard nothing but thick static, "Knockout, can you hear me?... Soundwave? Lord Megatron?"

Nothing answered him and he growled. Trying a few more times, Breakdown finally gave up. It was snowing too hard. The signal was frozen. Looking down at the bot, Breakdown tried remembering what Knockout did for Starscream when he was found frozen... _He gave him a fraggin energon cube and a thorough online massage!_

Knockout said that the best way to warm up a mech was to either give your own body heat or make them extremely comfortable by doing something like rubbing their backs or whatever it is they may like. The service should either excite them or just simply warm their circuits up enough for their own systems to pop back online and start working.

Taking these final moments to decide whether or not he wanted to help the scout, the wrecker soon found himself plopping down on the ground, pulling the autobot into his lap. Breakdown sat against the wall and held Bumblebee up against his chassis, looking down at the monstrous wound on his helm. He reached up and rubbed the bot's helm, trying to get the wound to close and stop bleeding. But the energon just kept pouring out.

If it kept leaking energon like that then the little autobot wouldn't have enough fuel to function correctly. Breakdown tried using his large digits to wipe away the extra energon, but the metal on metal did nothing to help. He huffed and closed his servo around the bot's helm in which fit into almost his entire palm, trying to close the wound.

Any longer in this freezing cold and Bumblebee's tubing and circuits would begin to wildly freeze. If he kept bleeding then certain areas would freeze over causing a full body malfunction that would allow the cold to attack him until Primus bid him good greetings. His spark thrummed softly in his chassis, a small dull beeping coming from his helm.

Breakdown knew that type of beeping to be a ' _refuel_ ' warning and growled. He had so many problems right now! He didn't know where on Cybertron to start. He needed to get Bumblebee warm, stop the bleeding and, _somehow_ , get him some more fuel. If only he could call Knockout and ask for assistance!

Breakdown, being the rough x-wrecker he was, didn't really know about comforting touches, so he started by opening the top of his own chassis. His internals showed and he twisted the safety off of one of his main fuel lines and pulled it out. He let it hang while forcing open the autobot’s own breast plate, rubbing his biggest port until it was warm, grabbing the metal mesh tubing and plugging it in. _Immediately_ his fresh, filtered energon started flowing freely into the autobot, giving him a shared connection and a since of relief.

Bumblebee even moved slightly, he helm nudging against the wrecker's chest, body beginning to shake. The energon moved through the little bot like molten quicksilver, softly heating up his systems and refueling him. It wasn't nearly as much as he needed and wouldn't replace what he lost, but it felt _good_.

A soft chirring sound happened causing Breakdown to shift, lifting the bot's helm backwards. "Bumblebee? Are you online yet?" he asked, hoping that the little mech would answer.

The autobot’s optics were still offline but his mouth was showing, soft puffs of steam coming out. The sight dazed Breakdown who had never seen the young scout's mouth before- he just believed that he didn't have a mouth at all. The bot's lips were flawless and gapped, but going down his exposed neck there was a risen scar there. A large scratch down his neck at a nearly straight angle in the area where his vocalizer would have been. Breakdown was washed over by curiosity, pity and interest as he lifted his servo and softly ran one of his digits across the old scar.

A light ventilation happened and the bot leaned his helm back, still rebooting from the loss of energon and shaking from the cold. Breakdown checked the metal tube that had them connected and wondered if the bot had enough of his own energon that he could finally pull it away. It was embarrassing having to help a autobot out like _this_ , and he as a wrecker did not have much kindness or patience. But as he rubbed at the small scar on Bee's neck, a sudden feeling of amusement ran through him at the type of buzz his actions earned.

Bumblebee's systems rumbled and his EM field started to unfold, unknowingly surrounding the decepticon in his simple emotional feels. He bared his neck even more, optics offlined and body beaten to exhaustion, but processor still running. Bumblebee didn't have enough frontal networking to process what the touches meant, what the warmth was coming from or who that deep voice belonged to, but he did know that it felt good and he wanted more.

Breakdown took it a step further and rubbed with more firmness, using two fingers this time. He rubbed along the base of the scar over Bee's neck and brushed a few wires, his large thumb coming up to lightly squeeze and pinch. And- _oh_ \- the sweet sounding beeps it caused. "Ha, looks like somebody's a sensitive mech," he joked, not knowing why, "I wonder..."

Breakdown gently ran his servo down the bot's chassis and stopped upon the exposed ports there. _Comfort,_ huh? Knockout might actually know what he talks about sometimes... Breakdown could feel, by their shared energon connection, Bumblebee heating up, his EM field washing him over in its joy and desire. There was a powerful impulse, but it was fainted by pain and discomfort coming from within.

Breakdown rubbed Bumblebee's data port and switched to the access probes, giving each one a curious pull and tweak. He felt his cables and rubbed them between his digits, fondling the sensitive bases. When his servo skimmed lower toward Bumblebee's waist and tank, he shoved the tips of his digits just below the armor of his chest and brushed around.

Bumblebee's body shifted upward and a buzzy moan came out his mouth along with a tangy smelling steam. It made Breakdown's body vibrate with a sudden excitement and furiousity. He could tell that his ministrations were making the bot warm up, and was sure it was because of more than just _comforting_ touches. 

Checking his surroundings like he might be being watched, Breakdown closed his optic and pulled the bot closer, keeping him supported with his arm. He opened up another cap on his chassis and pulled out the rattled cable. He opened his optic and supported the cable, giving it a flex before plugging it into the autobot’s oblivious port. Then their systems _fired together_.

"Ah," Breakdown grunted at the feeling and hunched over the bot as if protectively.

This also stirred Bumblebee out of his recharging state and his optics began to flicker. He groaned a buzz and reached up to hold his pulsing helm, wincing at the pain that rendered. But suddenly, a slew of emotions and strong feelings washed over him and he jolted in shock, optics fully online.

Immediately, Bumblebee saw the large, familiar blue form beside him and beeped loudly in defense, trying to push away. A rather sharp pain in his body made him stiffen and groan in agany, his back and helm throbbing together. He went to hold them both, optics clenching at the jolts of electrical misery.

"Calm down, little bot," Breakdown said in a casual voice, "I'm not gonna kill ya... _Well_ , not unless ya force me, that is."

Bumblebee looked forward, his baby blues full of pain and suffering. He checked the decepticon’s face over before looking down at the tube and Cable connected to him, and that the fact that he was setting in his lap, and that it was freezing, and that he'd been in a forced shutdown and.... The questions raining from him like the snow outside.

Breakdown lifted his servo up making Bumblebee flinch, but he only lowered it back down, calmly. "Slow down, autobot, I'm not gonna pound ya to death. I maybe wrecker rough, but I'm not _that_ mean."

Bumblebee fiddled with his servos, under the questionable impression that he was safe. He asked if he could detach and set up yet, but seeing the wrecker shake his helm made him anxious.

"As much as I'd like to leave you to rust in this Unicron hole... I can't," Breakdown grumbled at the end, still supporting the weak bot with his strong arm.

Bumblebee asked why.

Breakdown looked at him and blinked, gesturing to the giant pile of rubble not too far away. "Because you saved me from that organic tragedy," He explained, adding in a solid, "And I might be a decepticon, but I like to return my favors when they're do. And it looked to me like you really needed the extra servo."

Bumblebee looked down, secretly hiding a heat in his face, buzzing a thanks and asking a few more questions.

Breakdown moved his servo slightly, testing his commlink. "Ah, the signals all static. I tried getting you outta' here, but it's snowin' too hard to get a signal. Your body was shuttin' down too. With it being so Primus dammed cold and you losin' alla' that energon, this was the only thing I could think of to get ya warm."

Bumblebee looked back at their tanks and wanted to ask if maybe he could set beside the wrecker instead of in his lap, but he knew the tubing wouldn't stretch that far, and it was too cold to disconnect. He didn't _want_ to disconnect. The energon flowing through him was expressively warm, and it filled him with relief, the con's EM field mindlessly tangling in with his own as if dancing. However, Bumblebee grew suspicious at the sight of the data base cable and was fixing to ask about it until one realization slapped him hard.

His mask.

Where was his mask?! Bumblebee's servos shot up to his face and he felt around, beeping desperately in horror. He hadn't manually detached it which only meant one thing... It was knocked off and lost in the rubble.

Whining in embarrassment, Bumblebee tried covering his face and neck with his servos, feeling invulnerable and ashamed.

Breakdown squinted his optic at this, frowning. "What's wrong?" he asked, feeling the distraught struggle of the bot's flaring EM field.

Bumblebee tried beeping a unenthusiastic, ' _nothing_.'

Breakdown growled, "Is it about your mouth guard thing?"

Bumblebee peeked at the decepticon through a gap in his servos, terribly embarrassed. He answered and hid himself once more, feeling extremely _cold_.

Breakdown lifted his helm and answered in a voice that sounded like he didn’t understand why the bot was so humiliated. "Why ya trying to hide it?" he asked, making it sound useless, "It's just a scar. I have tons, and you don't see me hiding em' do ya?"

Bumblebee looked up at Breakdown's right optic and the black plate that was replacing it. There were little tiny scars on his lips and around his neck, chips of his armor were scraped away or missing. Bumblebee's servos drooped into his lap and he pouted, his helm lowered.

Breakdown smirked at his cute spout of embarrassment and slowly lifted his servo, digits returning to the scout's chin. Engine purring, he tilted the bot's helm upward and mumbled, "It's pretty remarkable if ya ask me. Hell, I'd be proud to wear a scar like that- shows mechs what you're made of."

Bumblebee lost his ability to properly beep as those large, dangerous con digits ran down his neck and massaged at the sensitive scar on his neck. He might have tensed, afraid that Breakdown's massive servos might flex and crush his neck. After a minute though, he couldn't help but to relax, enjoying the gentle exploration and leaning his helm back.

"Still cold?" Breakdown asked, his servos moving a little lower, his voice turning into a seductive rumble, "Want me to break it down for ya?"

Bumblebee's field flashed with surprise and... _something else,_ his optics spinning crazily. Let's see. He was wounded, cold, out of energon and lacking a proper signal to call base. There was a big, willing, attractive furnace hooked up right beside him, the mech's large arms treating his body like a delicacy. There was an alluring, flirty ring in the decepticon’s voice, along with a gentle sign of pulling away at any given moment. Bumblebee was exhausted and cold and needed to be warmed, and staying behind in this rickety building surrounded by a frozen wasteland with nothing but broken signals was not a pretty image.... Besides, Breakdown was getting him pretty bothered right now.

Bumblebee flushed with uncertainty and looked up, his baby blues spinning wide as he said a hesitant, ' _yes_?'

Breakdown smirked and lashed out, his big arms wrapping around the bot and turning them over. He carefully laid the squeaking autobot on the ground, mindful of his door wings as he straddled his thighs, leaning over. His servos caught another port on his chest and _rubbed_ , bringing their faces together, his free servo supporting the little yellow helm.

Bumblebee beeped and audibly moaned, optics softly closing when their lips met, his frame already snapping the cooling fans on....

This was going to be a far, long, unaccomplished mission, but it definitely was not _cold_. 


End file.
